


Exploring together.

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Adventure, Exploring, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: Moomin and Snorkmaiden had been very eager to go on a small adventure with Snufkin, just the three of them in the mountains to explore new paths that they'd never explored. They were so happy when Snufkin finally agreed.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snorkfröken | The Snorkmaiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Kudos: 15





	Exploring together.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve Got You - Support - Carrying

Moomin and Snorkmaiden had been asking for days to go on a small adventure with Snufkin, only the three of them. Snufkin was hard to find the few first days and had denied, gently explaining that he wanted to do a few things first. But, to their great joy, after a few days, when they asked again, Snufkin had smiled a little as he finally agreed to take them on a small adventure.

It wasn’t a big adventure, more like a small trip through the mountain paths. They decided to go for two days, so they could have the time to explore a few paths they’d never gone on.

The first day had gone nicely. They’d made it to the top of the mountain and decided to set up camp there for the night. They’d planned to explore the new paths the next day, so they could have all the time they’d need to do it and not worry about the light of day disappearing.

They spent the night talking around the fire, telling stories of old adventures and old tales they’d heard, either from their parents, from books or from strangers they’d met. All in all, they had an amazing time together.

The next day, after a while of walking in comfortable silence, they finally reached the path they wanted to explore. It was a little stepper than the other path but it didn’t matter to them. Adventure was adventure.

So far, everything had been going along very well. They’d found a few caves along the way, explored them to see how far they were going before going back on the way.

Snufkin had been surprised by how excited they both were about the exploration. He though that at any point, Snorkmaiden would get tired of it, or complain about her delicate paws hurting from all the walking, but she didn’t. She was as excited as them and seemed to really be enjoying herself, which he made him smile fondly at them.

They were making their way down the very steep path leading back to the house when, suddenly, the path crumbled under Snorkmaiden’s feet, making her fall to the side with the path. Her scream caught in her voice as she fell.

It all happened so fast that she didn’t even have time to realize what was happening. One moment she was falling, rolling down the side of the mountain, the next she was stopped, her feet dangling so far above the ground.

She looked up to notice that Snufkin and Moomin were there. They’d grabbed her paws tightly and were holding her above the empty space beneath her. She wanted to call out to them, but her voice was gone with from the scare she just had.

Wordlessly, they pulled her back on the path, hissing painfully from the strength they put into it. It took a lot of effort, but they managed to have her back onto solid ground quickly enough. They all dropped to the ground as soon as she was secured on the path, panting from the effort.

After a while of trying to take their breaths back, Snorkmaiden finally looked up to the boys to notice that they were all scrapped up. She hadn’t noticed in the panic of the moment, but they’d fallen quite a bit from the path they were on as they tried to catch her. If they hadn’t been able to be stopped from falling by that convenient edge, they wouldn’t have been so lucky as to only end up with a few scratches.

She was about to react and ask them if they were alright, to apologize for what happened, when they got back up and reach out with shaky paws to take her and lead her back up to a more stable ground. She obliged quietly, still a little stunned from the event.

When they were back on the path, somewhere where they were sure to be safe, they stopped to rest a little. 

“Are you alright?” Moomin asked as he pulled her into a warm her.

She hummed in response, leaning into the hug, feeling that Moomin needed it as much as she did. She looked up to glance at Snufkin, noticing that he seemed hesitant to move from where he was. She opened an arm to invite him in, watching as he hesitated for a moment, before finally obliging.

She could feel them both shook as she held onto them, despite her own shaking, and couldn’t help but feel guilty to have worried them so much. She knew that she couldn’t have known, none of them could have known, that the path would crumble under her, but she still felt guilty.

“I’m sorry.” She said after a moment, feeling like she had to say something.

“Don’t be.” Moomin scolded gently, as they let go of her. “It’s not your fault.”

“We’re just glad you’re okay.” Snufkin said with a small smile, obviously trying to not show how shaken he really was. “We should head back now.” He turned around, already starting to walk ahead of them, being more careful this time to check the ground as he walked.

Snorkmaiden and Moomin looked at each other, frowning a little before joining him. They both stood on either side of him, slowly reaching out to grab hold of his paws. He didn’t pull away as they did so, letting them squeeze them quietly in a reassuring way.

Thankfully nothing else happened on the way down. They were slower, as the exhaustion made itself known as the adrenaline went down, but they managed to get back to MoominHouse before night fell.

MoominMamma gasped at their sight, ushering them inside to fuss on them. They only had a few scratches, but she still took the time to clean all of them and bandage them. Even Snufkin was fussed over. He tried to protest but gave up under MoominMamma’s and Snorkmaiden’s fussing. Moomin didn’t even need to intervened to convince him to let them fuss over him a little, they were that convincing already.

That night, Snufkin had agreed to sleep in the guest bedroom, as Snorkmaiden decided to stay at MoominHouse for the night.

As he was tossing and turning, not managing to sleep, he heard someone knock softly on the door. He sat up in bed, calling out to whoever was there to come in. He was surprised to see Snorkmaiden come in, looking a little hesitant as she closed the door behind her and approached the bed.

“Did you have troubles sleeping?” Snufkin asked gently, inviting her to sit on the edge of them bed with him.

She nodded, sitting down next to him. “I keep seeing myself falling.” She said quietly. “And you two are falling with me.”

“I’m sorry.” Snufkin said suddenly. It was so sudden that Snorkmaiden was startled by it, looking at him in surprise.

“Why?” She asked, confused.

“I should have paid more attention to our surroundings and to the ground. I should have been able to tell that the ground was unstable.” He explained quietly. “If I’d paid more attention, you wouldn’t have fallen like that.”

“But, it’s not your fault.” Snorkmaiden said with confidence, now feeling the sudden urge to reassure him despite the fact that she came here because she needed reassurance that he was alright. “You couldn’t have known. It was just an accident.”

“I could have known.” Snufkin smiled sadly at her. “I’m a tramp, I’m used to this kind of situation. I know that you have to be extremely careful when on a new path as steep as this one was. I knew it was a situation in which I should have been paying extra attention to the ground. It would have saved us a lot of troubles.” He sighed.

“Well, even if you are used to these things more than us, I still believe that you couldn’t have known.” She countered. “The ground seemed stable until I stepped on it. I probably just walked a little too close to the edge that’s all. It has nothing to do with you not paying enough attention.”

“And besides,” She continued, cutting him off as he was about to argue. “You and Moomin saved me. If you both hadn’t been there I wouldn’t have come out unharmed like I did. Thank you for that.”

“I-” Snufkin tried but couldn’t come up with an argument that she wouldn’t be able to counter. “It was nothing. We couldn’t let you get hurt.” He mumbled, turning his head away to hide his blush.

“You both were so fast.” She mused gently, taking his paw in hers and squeezing it gently. “You’re my heros.” She teased, chuckling when she saw Snufkin’s face becoming red.

They both stayed quiet after that, Snorkmaiden smiling as Snufkin still wouldn’t look at her, his face still red from what she’d said.

“Do you think Moomin managed to fall asleep?” She eventually asked.

“I have no idea.” Snufkin sighed, happy that the subject changed a bit.

“Should we go check?” She asked tentatively.

Snufkin stayed silent for a moment before smiling softly back at her and nodding.

“Why not.” He said quietly.

With that, Snorkmaiden got up, followed by Snufkin. They both went quietly up the stairs to Moomin’s room, Snorkmaiden still holding onto Snufkin’s paw. They knocked on the door softly, as to not wake him up if he did, in fact, fall asleep.

“Yes?” Came Moomin’s voice.

They looked at each other before entering the room. Moomin was indeed awake in his bed. He was sitting up now, looking at them curiously as they came in.

“We couldn’t sleep.” Snorkmaiden explained. “Can we stay with you?”

“O- Of course.” Moomin agreed, making room on his bed, so they could come with him.

Snorkmaiden climbed into bed with him, pulling Snufkin, who seemed a little hesitant, with her. He eventually sighed and accepted to follow her, climbing in bed with them. They all laid back down on their back, looking at the ceiling.

“Sorry, if we woke you up.” Snorkmaiden said quietly after a moment.

“Ah. No. It’s fine.” Moomin shook his head. “Actually, I was having trouble sleeping as well.” He admitted quietly.

“Well.” Snorkmaiden sighed. “Now that we’re all together, we should be able to sleep, right?”

“I hope so.” Moomin agreed, letting Snorkmaiden take hold of his paw and squeezing back.

With that, they finally went to sleep, all in the same bed, with the reassurance that they were all alright.

The next day, they would wake up, all entangled with each other. Snorkmaiden and Moomin would look very happy about it as Snufkin would look absolutely embarrassed, avoiding anyone’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you like it.
> 
> I wasn't very inspired on this one but I think I managed alright.  
> We need more content with Snorkmaiden and Snufkin interacting.


End file.
